Oneshot Đưa tang lặng lẽ
by Grey Adler
Summary: Trong bộ đồ đen tăm tối, cô quỳ đấy, ước gì đang được ở bên linh cữu người thân yêu nhất của cuộc đời mình. Akemi chết rồi. Vậy đấy, chị ấy cũng chết rồi.


**Đưa tang lặng lẽ.**

Kì lạ thật, trời lại không mưa. Shiho nhớ từng có người nói với cô về thời tiết, họ bảo hôm nay trời sẽ mưa. Thế mà nhìn xem, nắng gắt quá. Ánh nắng gắt gỏng xiên thẳng vào mắt cô nhức nhối, đốt da thịt cô trở nên bỏng rát. Trong bộ đồ đen tăm tối, cô quỳ đấy, ước gì đang được ở bên linh cữu người thân yêu nhất của cuộc đời mình. Akemi chết rồi. Vậy đấy, chị ấy cũng chết rồi.

Nhóm người trẻ tuổi đang đứng phía bên kia, họ có lẽ là bạn đại học của chị. Vài anh chàng với gương mặt rầu rầu, vỗ vỗ lưng an ủi những cô bạn hoặc đang sụt sùi, hoặc đang nức nở. Akemi có một cuộc sống hai mặt đầy thách thức. Đối với đời sống xã hội, chị ấy vui vẻ biết bao, hòa đồng biết bao, được yêu mến biết bao. Còn cô... Shiho nhìn những người bạn của một phần Akemi ấy, lặng im nghiến chặt lại nắm tay. Chỉ muốn đến gần chị một lần cuối cùng thôi, tại sao cô lại không có được cái quyền ấy? Tại sao một người em gái ruột như cô lại không bằng cả những con người trong một phần cuộc sống bề nổi của chị gái thế kia? Tại sao cô chỉ có thể câm lặng đưa tang như thế này? Tại sao lại rời bỏ em như thế, Akemi?

Đau đớn, Shiho nhìn xuống đôi chân đã quỳ đến tê dại của mình. Đau đớn à, cô bật cười khô khốc.

Mới vài ngày trước, cô còn gọi điện cho Akemi, cô còn bộc lộ chút nũng nịu dựa dẫm tưởng chừng đã mất từ lâu với chị gái của mình. Hôm đó cô bị bắt cóc, một thế lực nào đó ngoài tổ chức muốn có được cô, rồi tổ chức đã thành công cướp cô lại. Cô bị giành giật trên một chiếc mô tô phân khối lớn, trong quá trình cướp người không tránh khỏi những va chạm, và đôi chân của cô đã bị mài xuống mặt đường bê tông sần sùi xám ngoét. Chỉ trong giây lát, từ đầu gối xuống đến bàn chân trầy trật, da chân cũng không còn lành lặn nữa.

Akemi đã nói gì nhỉ?

"Em gái, hậu đậu quá đấy. Thế sao rồi, người không làm sao chứ?"

Nhìn xuống đôi chân loang lổ những vệt thuốc đỏ, Shiho lắc đầu cho dù biết chắc chắn rằng Akemi không thể nhìn thấy.

"Không sao, em vẫn sống."

"Thật là... Tháng cô hồn phải cẩn thận một chút chứ, em như vậy là may mắn lắm rồi."

Akemi đã nói như thế, tháng cô hồn phải cẩn thận một chút. Ngớ ngẩn thật, cẩn thận một chút, ừ, cô như vậy là may mắn lắm rồi. Nhưng Akemi, tại sao chị lại không cẩn thận như vậy?

Shiho cứ quỳ như thế, không biết đã qua bao lâu, cô để mặc mặt trời gắt gỏng thiêu đốt da thịt mình. Cô cũng để mặc hai đầu gối bị đá dăm găm vào đau đớn. Đôi mắt xanh thẫm ráo hoảnh, Shiho mím chặt môi nhìn từng người đẫm nước mắt dưới kia.

"Tại sao?"

Gin không trả lời. Vodka do dự nhìn cô, ánh mắt hắn, có thể là thương cảm, cũng có thể là thương hại. Là gì cũng được, là gì cũng không còn quan trọng nữa rồi. Vodka liếc sang Gin, đụng phải ánh mắt lạnh lẽo tuyệt tình, hắn cũng không dám nói gì thêm. Chậm chạp rời khỏi phòng tài liệu, Vodka để lại đại ca với một Sherry đầy oán hận.

Gin luôn như thế, vô tình, kiệm lời và tàn nhẫn. Đôi mắt lam nhạt hẹp dài vẫn nhìn cô không chớp, bên trong chất chứa lạnh lẽo, và...cả đau lòng?

Bả vai bị giật mạnh lên, Shiho lảo đảo đứng dậy, va vào lồng ngực của kẻ cao lớn đằng sau.

\- Thời gian của cô hết rồi.

Gin không màng đến nỗi đau khô cứng làm mờ đục ánh mắt của cô, không màng đến âm thanh tâm hồn cô rạn vỡ, cứ thế lôi cô vào chiếc xe đỗ bên lề đường. Shiho không chống cự, chỉ im lặng ngồi ở ghế sau. Qua gương chiếu hậu, Gin lạnh nhạt liếc cô, hàng lông mày khuất sau mái tóc bạch kim lòa xòa bất chợt chau lại.

Shiho nhếch miệng cười, tóc mái vì thấm mồ hôi mà bết lại. Vài sợi tóc đâm vào mắt, nhưng cô chẳng quan tâm. Qua lớp tất giấy màu đen, chẳng thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy đôi chân đầy những vết rách cùng từng mảng trầy da lộ đến cả thịt. Những vết thương mới vừa khô miệng, nay lại toạc ra, kéo từng vệt dài, nứt nẻ như đất ruộng giữa trời khô hạn.

Bị ném vào một nhà chứa gas cũ kĩ, cổ tay bị còng vào đường ống đã gỉ sét từ lâu, Shiho cúi đầu nhìn xuống, lặng lẽ ngắm nghía tác phẩm nghệ thuật ghê rợn khắc đầy hai chân. Từ những đường nứt toạc chạy dài khắp đôi chân, huyết tương ứa ra từng chút, từng chút một, dần dần nhiều lên, rồi cũng đủ nhiều để trào xuống. Chúng thấm qua lớp tất đen mỏng tang, chúng chảy thành từng vệt giàn giụa và xấu xí. Chúng lẫn với máu, quyện với bụi đóng lại nhem nhuốc cùng những tổn thương. Tanh nồng.

Có một người đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ bình yên của cô, dù thế nào đi nữa. Có một người đã nói sẽ đem lại cho cô bình yên. Vậy mà, lúc cô đau đớn nhất, lúc cô suy sụp nhất, lúc cô cần nhất, bình yên ở đâu? Lúc cô cần người nhất, người lại ở đâu?

Rye, cô giao Akemi của cô cho anh, cô đã giao bình yên của cô cho anh. Rye, anh đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ bình yên của cô bằng cả mạng sống. Rye, anh đã hứa, vậy mà, giờ đây bình yên của cô đã nằm sâu dưới lòng đất tăm tối, anh ở đâu? Cô đã tin, thật sự tin tưởng. Để rồi, cô cũng biết đến thế nào là niềm tin sụp đổ, thế nào là thật sự đau đớn.

Chiều dần buông, sét lóe từng tia rạch nát bầu trời u ám. Mây đen tụ thành từng đám, cuồn cuộn phẫn nộ phía chân trời. Cây cối nghiêng ngả, gió giật dữ dội như muốn vội vã đuổi mây đen vần vũ lan khắp nơi. Nghe tiếng gió rít luồn lách vào trong, Shiho hít vào một hơi thứ không khí chứa đầy bụi bẩn và ẩm mốc. À, đúng là hôm nay sẽ có mưa thật nhỉ.

Lần bàn tay vào đai lưng của chiếc áo blouse nhàu nhĩ, Shiho rút ra một chiếc túi ni-lông nhỏ xíu bọc một viên thuốc con nhộng mang hai màu trắng đỏ. Cô ngắm nhìn viên thuốc nhỏ bé chứa đầy tâm huyết một đời, Shiho ngắm nhìn thành quả khoa học của bản thân. Bình yên của cô chết rồi, niềm tin của cô cũng chết rồi. Cô cũng nên chết thôi, nhỉ. Nào, đi tìm bình yên của cô thôi.

Nhắm lại đôi mắt xanh thẫm từng mảnh vụn vỡ, Shiho nuốt xuống viên thuốc nhỏ.

Akemi, chị từng nói muốn đưa chúng ta thoát khỏi tổ chức. Chị cũng từng nói, sẽ có một ngày chúng ta được tự do. Là chúng ta cơ mà, sao chị lại lẳng lặng đi mà không đưa em theo cùng?

Akemi, đừng đi nhanh quá, đợi em, được không?

Akemi, đừng bỏ em, được không?

Chị vẫn biết em rất dễ lạc mà.

Akemi, sang thế giới bên kia, em sợ em sẽ lạc mất. Tìm thấy em nhé, có được không...

Grey


End file.
